


Summer Smutfest 2018: Hierarchy Business

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: 2018 Summer Smutfest [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: Smutty oneshots from the Mass Effect Trilogy, starring Captain Ianus Etherian, my no-nonsense Hierarchy Captain.He's debuted in his own story, called'Night Out', alongside my main OC, Quintus Adessar.... so if you take a liking to the Captain, there's more to read for you. Never enough Ianus!





	1. Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 50 'What happened after Midnight'

Small groups detaching from the crowd weren’t an uncommon sight during Hierarchy assemblies, wandering out into the austere halls and corridors talking politics and strategies. And nobody wondered as, at one point after midnight, when most important discussions had been concluded and the atmosphere became increasingly informal, a cruiser captain and a senior general headed down one of the corridors into the deserted side wing.

Somewhere in the gloom, gloved talons scrabbled over hide, subvocals spoke their own language of familiarity and desire. The rustle of heavy fabric as dress pants were yanked down over hip spurs. Plate scraped on plate, restrained growls muffled by the heavy curtains covering the walls.

„You‘ve grown stronger since last time, Captain Etherian“, a deep voice said. Another, more gravelly, vibrating with innate authority, spoke up.

„Thank you, General Taranis. Likewise. You‘re as supple as when we first met.“

„…always witty and demanding, Captain. They‘ve been discussing your advancement to a higher tier. It‘s looking good.“ A groan, somewhere between lust and pain, while the captain laughed.

„Aizen, It‘s endearing how every time we meet, you insist on staying formal. We‘ve been past this for years.“

„Social formalities should always be respected, Ianus.“ Another groan, more urgent this time, as the captain forgot some of his restraint, shoved the older man against the wall, buried himself in him as deeply as he could.

They went back almost three decades, the supervisor and his protégé, though quite soon their roles had reversed when Ianus realized his own passion and talent in leading. It became a sort of ritual for them to steal off for a quickie whenever they met. They’d taken up talking family and business while at it, too, like a sort of perverted little joke between friends.

„How is my daughter doing on your ship?“

Ianus pretended to be thinking about it, kept up his pace, deep, regular strokes that spoke of military precision, made the general pant, his shoulders tense.

„Good. Your fledgling is promising. Sharp mind. Just like her father.“

Ianus reached out, wrapped his huge hand around the general‘s unsheathed cock, relished in his needy whine, teased him in rhythm with his thrusts.

„Glad to hear.“ Aizen braced himself on the wall, pressed his forehead against the plushy curtains, his fringe outlined by the lights of Cipritine filtering through the half-closed blinds. „I trust you to bring out her best.“ His voice was ragged.

Ianus’ reply was suave as ever. „I will not disappoint you, General.“ He gave the exposed neck a nip, right hand stroking the general‘s length with increasing speed. Aizen shuddered, struggled against his body‘s urges when he felt his peak approach.

„Spirits Ianus, stop! I need to keep my Greys clean today.“

„Of course. Excuse my lack of consideration.“

The captain let go, his hands wandering to Aizen‘s waist instead, pulling him onto his cock as he picked up the pace, pounded on and on until he came, stifling his growl against the general’s dark blue cape, their subvocals in harmony, affirming trust and mutual pleasure.

They made their way back to the reception hall, both men skilled at appearing noncommitted, uniforms smoothed down, subvocals vibrating in satisfaction, as if they‘d successfully discussed some project.

Another drink, some small talk. They parted ways when dawn was breaking, nodded at each other, all business.

„General Taranis? Always a pleasure conversing with you. Give my regards to your mate.“

„I will, Captain Etherian. May our next meeting be as fruitful as this one.“

Ianus stepped out of the assembly hall into a crisp morning, made his way towards the spaceport, boarded his shuttle. _A promotion,_ Aizen had said _. Hm._ He’d wanted it for a long time, but Ianus wasn’t sure if he felt like a promotion. He rather liked being a captain, taking care of his crew. Feeling restless, he checked his omni-tool. Five more hours until the _Invictus_ left port. Plenty of time to fiddle away on the orbital station. He tapped one talon on the armrest, felt the discontent bubble in his gut. Somehow, he had to get all that energy out.

With an irritated huff, he pulled up the email interface. If he was lucky, that little Air Traffic Controller was off shift.

_Vinicius, I‘ll be at your place at 600. Get ready._


	2. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 99 'Predator'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> In my HC, turians start bootcamp around age 15 or 16 (depending on their individual maturity), after which they spend a good 4-5 years training on a specialist field that suits them. Either in the fleet, on orbital stations or on the ground, cycling through different assignments before being allocated a career path.
> 
> For those worried about the age of my protagonists, during this story, Ianus is 43 years old, Leucen is 19, therefore an adult.
> 
> Also features a mention of Quintus Adessar's older brother who is a Hierarchy freighter captain ;)

"Let's go over this again, Ensign Delius. I want your full name, specialization, last deployment. You were referred to me by Captain Adessar. Why exactly was that?"

While he ran a tight ship and was known to be strict and demand obedience, it wasn't in Ianus' nature to roast newly appointed ensigns, but this one had pushed his buttons in all the right ways with his confident air and the defiance and teasing in his subvocals ever since the opening ceremony. His XO, Sivan Medina, handing him the datapad with Ensign Delius' referral had only stoked his interest further. Ianus' predatory instincts were going full throttle.

Ice blue eyes twinkled while the youngster lounged in his chair, his field cap askew, dark grey against his sandy plates, way too much at ease for someone currently being interviewed. His voice was soft as velvet, the mark of a born seducer.

"Are you harassing me, Captain Etherian?"

Ianus' mandibles twitched, slowly, like continental plates shifting, then he leaned over his desk, gaze fixed on the young man. "That depends. Do you feel harassed?"

"No."

"Good. Answer my questions."

The ensign thrust his chin up, looking Ianus straight in the eye. His mandibles were kept steady though Ianus noticed he was fighting against the urge of lowering them in a gesture of intimidation. Or flirting.

Cute lad.

"Delius, Leucen. Navigator, training third year, freighter _Caelum_ under command of Captain Adessar, Octavius. I spoke up to the captain about a faulty course calculation. His orders would have cost us significantly more time to reach our destination. He didn‘t like me to be right."

Any other ensign would have spoken with uneasiness or submission. Leucen didn't. He knew he was good at what he did, and not afraid to show it; Not the favourite kind of subordinate for most commanding officers.

Always up for the challenge, Ianus' grey eyes flashed.

"You are trained to follow orders, not question them, Ensign Delius. No matter what. It‘s at the heart of the Hierarchy, it‘s why we subsist."

One talon tapped the datapad lying on his desk in an irritated manner. "And how about this, 'Attempt to seduce Captain Adessar after he accused you of objecting his orders'?"

"I took a chance. The spirits weren't well-disposed towards me."

There was a glint in Leucen's blue eyes, a subtle hint of daring and arousal in his subvocals Ianus only knew too well. He had been the same as a young man, saw himself mirrored, quick to act on his urges, trying to prove his worth, though in his case, he believed in the Hierarchy and their values and would have never dared speak up against superiors.

And rebellious Leucen Delius had been assigned to that stuck-up prude Adessar. A bad mix. Had Leucen been a less talented navigator, he might have been dishonourably discharged, or shot, but apparently, there was something about him, and the generals felt it was up to Ianus to teach him some manners. He felt it in his gizzard, the urge to stalk, to hunt, a prickling in his blood. It was tempting. Very tempting, and Leucen wasn't exactly playing coy with his body language.

"Interesting point of view. We'll see how you'll fare on _Invictus_ , Ensign Delius. I have a reputation. Of my crew, I demand strict discipline and devotion to the cause, which you seem to lack, sorely. I'll change that. But I will show myself benevolent if you prove yourself."

"Benevolent. Indeed."

The young man tilted his head to the side, exposed the vulnerable hide at the side of his throat. Underneath the table, the toes of his boots rubbed against Ianus' leg spur.

Gutsy little fledgling.

"I can be meek whenever you want me to, Captain. Any way you please." Leucen's voice was barely more than a seductive purr, made the skin around Ianus' neck plates itch. Feral instincts bubbled inside him, stirred his blood.

Ianus pushed away from his desk, covering the space between them in two big strides, then grabbed Leucen by the front of his fatigues, slammed him into the wall, knocking his field cap to the floor. The boom of the impact thundered through the captain's cabin.

"You're a shameless tease without respect for rank, Ensign Delius", he snarled. "I have some work to do."

Teeth bared, Leucen struggled against him, but the captain's size and strength were unmatched. It took a whole minute before he calmed down, fixed his bright gaze on Ianus.

"The pleasure's all mine, Captain."

Yes, Ianus knew, this was a bad idea. Yet no matter under how many rules and regulations he buried himself, deep inside he was still one of those apex predators that had roamed the bushlands of Palaven millennia ago. He needed the thrill of the hunt, the possibility of imposing himself on others, of domination, like he needed sleep. While not explicitly forbidden, Hierarchy captains having trysts with their subordinates wasn't the norm. Most opted to keep a strict division of power levels, but Ianus believed as long as everyone followed his orders when on duty and kept their job separate from their private life, everyone was allowed to do as they pleased. Ianus was rumoured to have slept with at least a third of his crew, and while an exaggeration, there was a grain of truth in that rumour. He was a leader, through and through, and would act on his urges when they struck. Only few had refused him.

"I take that as an invitation", he snarled.

Trembling with tension, his heartbeat pulsing through his head, Ianus ran his rough tongue up Leucen's neck, tasted his skin, heard him purr in excitement and anticipation.

"You get one chance to opt out, ensign. And then, those pants will be off." His voice was low, all business, as if he was reading someone his rights.

A smirk tugged on Leucen's mandibles. He tilted his head, again flashing the captain the soft hide of his throat, a clear sign of his intent. _Come hither._

"Is that so? Make me. _Captain_."

"Insolent fledgling!"

Ianus didn't waste any time yanking down his fatigues first, then Leucen's after he spun him around, held him pinned against the wall. His plates had parted ever since the moment the younger's subvocals had started flirting with him, his erection throbbing in his hand as he aligned himself and pushed in. By now, he was so riled up he didn't bother with any warm up or foreplay, the amount of natural lubrication he brought had to do. It was a mixture of rage and lust that moved through Ianus as he settled for deep, hard strokes, ignoring Leucen's initial keen, his sole intent to get that little tease to shut up, to submit.

"I'll teach you manners-", one rough thrust after the other, his hand holding Leucen's neck in a vice-like grip, "-and how to know your place. I'll make sure of that."

All that came from the young man were whines, high and needy, while he braced himself, enduring the captain‘s onslaught until Ianus' movements became more erratic and he came, with a growl, ramming Leucen against the wall face first while he jerked, and finally calmed down.

His breath heavy, Ianus let go, then turned around without another glance at his panting ensign, fastened his fatigues. His voice betrayed nothing.  

"Ensign Delius, you are to clean up and report to my XO, Sivan Medina", he said over his shoulder. "He'll assign you to your station for the duration of your training. I'll personally make sure you’ll follow orders. Now leave."

He heard Leucen fish for his field cap and slink off, but only when the door had clicked shut, Ianus dared exhale. This had been a stupid idea. Very stupid. He let himself fall back into his office chair, stared at the desk, dissatisfaction vibrating in his subvocals. The fledgling had played prey so marvellously he hadn't been able to resist, something that should not have happened to a seasoned officer. No wonder Captain Adessar had wanted that troublemaker off his ship.

Ianus growled, unable to shake his testiness. This term was going to be interesting, in more than one way.


End file.
